Doctor Who Manip Series
by BuzzCat
Summary: Collection of flash fanfictions based on photo manips. Most of these are Ten/Rose and ratings vary. Link to the full collection and photos is: razzledazzledfangirl. tumblr. com/ tagged/manip-fiction
1. Day Off From Adventuring

The wind blew up in Rose's hair, the lightest of it flying in her face. The Doctor stood behind her, strangely not in his traditional pinstripe suit. His beard had grown out a bit and Rose loved it, though she'd never admit it. Just like the Doctor would never admit he loved the way she looked in her yellow jacket.

"So what are we doing today?" asked the Doctor, folding his hands behind the back as they walked. Rose swiveled her hips, turning around,

"Well, we could go…I dunno. Isn't that why I travel with you? Never wondering about whether I can find an adventure or not, since the adventure always finds us?" she said. The Doctor shrugged,

"Well, I'd say we should go to the crystal reflection pools of Sy'neton, but with the TARDIS charging…" the Doctor clicked his tongue, "that'll be a bit tough. Besides, this is your town. If you weren't traveling with me or at work, if you had a day off, what would you be doing?" asked the Doctor. Rose walked along in silence for a while, thinking. Finally, she answered,

"Well, I'd probably spend the day sleeping in 'til noon, since Shareen probably would have dragged me to a club or something last night. Then I'd get up, stumble to the kitchen and eat something, and…watch telly, I suppose. Maybe shop. Then Shareen would drag me to a club again later." The Doctor's eyebrows rose,

"Clubbing girl, eh?"

"Only when my mates drag me along." said Rose. The Doctor nodded,

"Alright. How about we do rock paper scissors. You win, we go clubbing."

"And if you win?" asked Rose, tongue poking at her teeth.

"We go to the zoo." he said with a grin. Rose shook her head,

"The zoo? Really?"

"Of course! Earth has some of the most varied animals and I want to meet some of them!" he said enthusiastically. Rose smiled,

"Alright, let's skip the clubbing and go to the zoo."

"Excellent plan! Allons-y!" he said. Rose looped her arm through his and they were off, arm in arm, on a grey cloudy day, Rose and her sunshiny coat the light in the Doctor's life.


	2. Double Bed

_AU in which the Doctor stays with Rose and Tentoo, at least for a while_

Rose stood just outside the doorway. Pete had to throw a party to celebrate his 'adoption' of the new Rose Tyler. Rose didn't want to go, of course. Quite frankly, all she wanted to do was curl up on a couch with the newly-renamed John Smith and watch telly. Instead, Rose was decked out in a floor-length silver dress, hair curled and makeup applied. On the other wide of the door was Pete, Jackie, and a very long list of important people Rose was expected to at least please if not impress.

"You look lovely." whispered a voice behind Rose as the owner pressed something soft into her palm. Rose smiled and turned, raising her hand to reveal a single red rose bloom in her palm. She grinned,

"John! Are you sure it's too late to back out?" she said.

"Yes, I think it is." he said. Rose stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, gently taking his bottom lip in hers. She tugged and John groaned. His hands flew to her hair, sliding fingers through it and massaging her scalp when his fingers came back to her roots. Rose sighed in his ear and muttered,

"Of course, we could sneak away," her hands undid the fly on John's pants, "go to my bed," she slid down the zipper, brushing John's hard erection, "and think about how all of the people three floors below can hear us having boundary-breaking sex."

"Now Rose, tut tut tut, what would your mother say?" Rose smiled wider and turned to find the Doctor coming toward her. She smiled over her shoulder, keeping her hands in John's pants,

"I daresay her younger self would be cheering me on. How's the party?" she asked, ignoring John's moans and murmurs as she began stroking him up and down. The Doctor moved forward, hands in the pockets of his tuxedos. He clicked his tongue,

"It'd be a lot more fun with you there. Of course, I can see you are," he made a gesture at Rose's hands and John's crotch, "otherwise occupied." Rose looked down at her hands, as if for the first time realizing she was teasing the underside of John's erect cock. John's eyes were squeezed shut and his lips formed soundless words. Rose looked back at the Doctor,

"This? More of a hobby than anything. Looks like you could do with taking up a hobby yourself." said Rose, nodding at the Doctor's barely-concealed tented crotch. The Doctor shrugged and tried to hide the blush in his cheeks,

"No good at it myself. It's a sort of art, I find. If it's going to go anywhere, it needs a little…inspiration." He paused before the last word as Rose moved her hand just so and John's face signaled his ejaculation. Rose turned back to the Doctor, tongue barely touching her lips,

"Was that enough inspiration for you?"

"I'm afraid not. I think you might have to guide my hand." he said. Rose linked her elbow through his and the other through John's. She set off for the stairs, ignoring the sounds of the party just down the hall. The Doctor and John happily followed her up the stairs and to the dark room at the end of the hall, Rose's room.

Early the next morning, Rose lay curled beside John. Her brain registered a foreign chill to her back, somewhere it had recently been warm. She sleepily reached a hand behind her, feeling for the Doctor to bring him back to her. He wasn't there. Rose's hand hit something else with a crinkle. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight in bed, pulling the paper back to her. In the Doctor's slightly loopy script was written

"_And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler,_

_I love you._

_-Your Doctor"_

When John awoke to Rose's sobs, he read the note and wrapped his arms around her. Rose cried herself to sleep.


	3. High School

They met in highschool. Rose had the desk next to him. On the first day of junior year, the first day they met, David dropped his pencil as he walked by. Rose picked it up and handed it to him,

"You dropped this by accident."

"No I didn't." said David with a smile. Rose frowned,

"But it fell out of your hand." she said in confusion.

"But it wasn't an accident." David took the pencil from Rose's hand and proceeded to his seat. Rose blushed and sat back down. It was the beginning of an interesting year.


	4. Photo Shoot

Rose's fingers trailed up the Doctor's chest, slowly slipping under the jacket. His eyes buzzed with excitement but muttered,

"They're taking a picture, Rose."

"How very astute of you." she whispered, slowly licking her lips. The camerman cleared his throat awkwardly, but Rose paid him no mind. She rubbed her hand over the Doctor's chest, stretching up on tiptoe to trail her tongue over the shell of his ear. The shutter flashed and Rose's eyes flicked down to her hand, watching it disappear into the Doctor's jacket. He stared at the camera, whispering to Rose,

"Oh, you little minx. Do you even know what I'll do as soon as this shoot is over?" Rose gave a throaty chuckle,

"Oh, I can't wait to find out."


	5. Rose's Office for Lunch

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the office, not sure if he should walk or not. He and Rose had been stranded in her home year for a few months now, with no end in sight for the reparation of the TARDIS. Rose had been so busy at work lately. She'd come home frazzled and all she'd been able to do was get undressed and fall into bed, and barely that. He'd decided to surprise her.

The Doctor took a gulp and pushed the door open, sticking in the hand holding the paperbag lunch before the rest of him followed. He poked his head in and Rose looked up, pushing a few stray hair out of her face,

"Hi."

"Hi." he said. Rose smiled,

"Is that lunch?" she said, nodding to the bag. The Doctor nodded,

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Lunch of champions." he said. He sank into the chair opposite Rose and handed her a sandwich. Rose closed her laptop and sank her teeth into the food, moaning as she ate. There was no conversation as they ate, Rose suddenly discovering just how little she'd eaten recently. Once it was gone, Rose realized,

"Ugh, it's all stuck to the top of my mouth now." she muttered, trying to pry it away with her tongue. The Doctor stood and slowly walked around her desk,

"You know… I bet I could help with that." Rose smiled up at him mischievously,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The Doctor leaned in and kissed her, wasting no time on warming her up. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, tasting the lingering peanut butter and banana in her mouth. Rose groaned and her hands ran up his back. The Doctor picked Rose up from her chair and sat her on her desk, ignoring the wrinkling paper beneath her pencil skirt. As he was kissing his way down her neck and opening the buttons on her shirt, Rose gasped in his ear,

"I have a conference call in five minutes. And," she moaned louder as he found her nipple, running his thumb over it and his other hand slowly snaking up the inside of her skirt. The Doctor growled in her ear,

"Well, then we better be fast."


End file.
